Cold Rememberance
by Lexy-June
Summary: St. JohnBobbyRogue And JohnMystique(as Bobby, Rogue) John Thinks Over His Desision To Leave With Magneto. Finished!
1. Rememberance

Title: Cold Remembrance   
  
Author: Lexus Dovidija (SummerSnowFall)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Just playing with them and making them do my bidding. You can have them when I'm done.  
  
Fandom: X-2   
  
Rating: PG-13, For Suggested Sex   
  
Pairing: John/Rogue/Bobby with a bit of John/Mystique(as Bobby, Rogue)   
  
Summary: John Relives His Decision, Post Movie.   
  
Warning: Contains Slash and Spoilers For The Movie   
  
The events that led up to his leaving with Magneto weren't mostly about him becoming a god among insects. No, he thinks, it was because he had disappointed his lovers, with each blast of intense heat, Rogue had seen how uncontrolled the fire was inside of him, how it was bursting threw every pore in his body, needing the oxygenated air that he could only breathe.  
  
Then later, as he heard the fragments of the x-jet tire off and the echo of the missile exploding in his ears, he could also hear Bobby screaming for Rogue, their Rogue. As she flew out the hole in the wall, he felt as if a hole was being torn in his heart, fumbling with the seat belts, he tried to get it off, but realized that Jean had caught his frantic movements and was making the seat belt impossible to open. As he drew her eye he wanted to scream at her to bring back his friend, his lover. But instead it was the strange Teleporter, Kurt, that mended the hole in his heart. Mended, but didn't heal, for that was for time to try.  
  
The plane landed with his first encounter with Magneto, more importantly his first meeting with Mystique, the strange blue metamorphic. He watched as she observed Logan, who, in turn, made eyes with professor Jean. He remembered briefly crawling into Bobby's bed as the other boy couldn't sleep and rested his head against the blond boy's shoulder as he told John about the way Rogue looked at Logan and how it still bothered her that Logan wanted Jean. He fell asleep listening and only dimly felt Bobby move as he got up to go to the kitchen, a chaste kiss on the cheek and he was gone. John drifted off to sleep.  
  
That night was a turning point in everybody's lives, it was John's last truly happy moment. He still thinks that one day Bobby and Rogue will forgive him for leaving, for wanting to learn how to control his power before he returned to their embrace. He understands this when Mystique crawls into his bed, changing her skin, making her look like Bobby or Rogue, he knows that this doesn't mean anything. Mystique wants the approval of Magneto, who wants him to be happy and John just wants his family back. So, as he slides his tongue down Mystiques neck, he tries to remember the feeling of Rogues infamous power kicking in, giving his tongue a slight tingle as he pulls it away. Mystique in turn moans into his neck and changes into Bobby, except, when her lips meet his, he doesn't feel the same icy tingle that can only be associated with Bobby. Nor can she reproduce the same sounds of satisfaction that either of his lovers make as they come, or afterward's as they cuddle. Mystique simply takes her leave, pausing to bid him a good night. Tonight he asks her why she comes to him and she smiles.   
  
"Why do you let me?" she replies and glides out of the room, leaving John to an empty bed and aching heart, while back at the mansion, Rogue and Bobby lie in John's bed. As the scent of him fades, so does their hope of his return. With a gloved hand, Rogue strokes Bobby's cheek and lies curled at his side, she knows how Bobby feels because its the way she feels, incomplete and they can only hope for the morning.   
  
"He'll be back," she promises and lies her head on Bobby's shoulder. "He will."  
  
End 


	2. Melt Down

[A/N:Something goes as the last chapter, thanks to my reviewer and the reviews I got on LiveJournal. This Poem by E.J. Pratt inspired me to write the second part]  
  
It took the sea a thousand years   
  
A thousand years to trace   
  
The granite features of this cliff,   
  
In crag and scarp and base   
  
It took the sea an hour one night,   
  
An hour of storm to place   
  
The sculpture of those granite seams,   
  
Upon a woman's face  
  
Days, hours, minutes. Bobby could even feel each second that passed since John left, each day aging him, changing Rogue. As they sat quietly in Bobby's room, they awaited the arrival of a new mutant, the one taking John's bed. The one area that both of them had lied in when John had first left, slept in to draw his familiar scent into them, trying to make it theirs. The scent that once lingered on the sheets had now long since faded and then little by little, without realizing it, Bobby and Rogue had slowly started getting on with their lives.   
  
Each day, as they grew stronger, both with their powers and with their mind, they fought along side of Xavier as X-men and at night, in each others arms they would make love, slowly, almost mechanically.  
  
With each touch of their lips they pretended it was John's fiery lips they were latching onto, to feed oxygen to, so the fire could burn brighter. But each time when they woke up in the morning, clutching each other, they were disappointed to find the other half of them was still not with them.  
  
It was in battle that they saw him again, months later, battling against them. Even without his fire being directed towards them, they could feel the intense element that he represented, burning for relief.   
  
Rushing against another mutant, Rogue easily deflected the women's attack and gripped on to her shoulders, drawing the elusive molecular powers inside of her. Rogue held on long enough for the mutant to feel the effect of her powers and fall to the ground. For a moment Rogue felt the women in her mind, just as she had felt Logan and Erik, long ago. But whereas when she was young, she was able to push to women's overwhelming feelings aside to focus on staying alive. At that same moment, as the fog of emotions lifted, Rogue felt his eyes watching her - waiting for her to move. Casting aside the women's now limp body, she turned and faced him.  
  
As the dust settled, Bobby could see Logan dragging Scott back to the X-Jet, and noticed Rogue standing beside a shadowed figure. Racing over, several things happened at once. John caught Rogue's eye, Magneto called for him to come and Bobby realized with a start that he was looking at his former lover.   
  
Fire met Ice and nothing was ever the same again. 


	3. Sooner Or Later

Echoes raced through John's mind as the seconds tick by. Staring at Rogue, he could see every bead of sweat that clung to her deadly skin, even a trace of a tear forming in her eye as she gazes at him. As the field around him grows hazy, his hearing sharpens; far off he can hear the sound of the helicopters' constant chopping and of Mutants falling to the ground.  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way, John thinks, as his trademark Zippo falls to the ground with a dull sound. They weren't supposed to be hurting their own kind. Far off he hears Bobby call his name. Disappointment is only a word, but John can feel it, just as he had the first time he ran away from his first foster home. His parents had reeked of it and like charred flesh the scent clung to him, becoming his own. It's what he smells now, as he sinks to the ground, yet none of the fallen mutants are burnt.   
  
Racing pulse, heart pounding in his ears, he blindly reaches for them, the objects of his obsession and constant agony. Tears seep from the corners of his eyes, as his hands never grasp onto anything. But then, suddenly, he hears it: a strangled sob and Rogue is suddenly in front of him. She gathers him in her arms and he rests his head on her shoulder. He clings to her as if she is his lifeline, because she is. Without Bobby or Rogue, John is nothing and he now knows this.  
  
Bobby watches as Rogue holds John. He can see the bright, glaring reflection of the sun off of the trail of tears down Rogues face as she glances up at him. Hand out stretched, her eyes meet his and she beacons him towards them. His ice-cold facade melts, barring his heart. John finally glances up and silently Bobby demands if John is here to stay. A whispered promise later, and Bobby is suddenly with them, enveloped in their embrace.  
  
People think of home as a place, but John knows that home for him, are two people.  
  
Arriving back at the mansion was a tense moment, met with hostility from many people.  
  
Stirring slightly, John brushes his lips against Bobby's skin and was rewarded with the feeling of cold under his tongue. Flushed skin and moments later, the cycle of reunion begins again, with each taste of flesh and every flame from the fireplace, they all know they're home. 


End file.
